Just another oneshot
by Ark Navy
Summary: Like title says. One that I wrote after reading a letter. Past Muddshipping?


I thought of this story after doing an extensive cleaning of my construction site (AKA my room) and finding a letter from someone...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young child roamed the house and every room in it for the thousandth time, all except for her parents' room, which she had checked once, but was shooed out.  
  
Being too young to talk in understandable words, she found her way back to her parents' room and somehow was able to open the door.  
  
"Nama...?" she quietly walked over to the bed and hoisted herself up next to her mother. "Nama, aire da?"  
  
Her mother sighed as she gently grabbed the young child and cradled her. "You're probably too young to understand..."  
  
A tear splashed onto the young girls cheek. Not understanding what her mother had said, the young girl gently grabbed a strand of her mothers cerulean hair. The only thing that kept her from struggling out of her mothers arms was the tone of her mothers voice, it kept her attention.  
  
"Your father..." Mia began, her voice quivering. "he...has gone to a...better place...where...he can always watch over us...and...Keep you from harm." She stopped. Her daughter was looking right into her eyes. The look she gave her...unbearable... the girls hazel-blonde hair along with her sky blue eyes...  
  
Mia set her down and covered her eyes with her hands, trying her best not to shed any tears. Even though she knew him for only around five years, it seemed as if she knew him since childhood. She would've rather fought Dullahan alone, than suffer through another day.  
  
But what kept her going, was also what made her want to end it all. Sara. Their eighteen month old daughter. It was not the hard work that came out of taking care of an eighteen month old daughter alone, but that she was a constant reminder of her late husband, Isaac. For Sara had the hazel-blonde hair, the sky blue eyes, was aligned to the earth element, and that "Hey, don't worry!" look of reassurance in her eyes that resided in her father.  
  
By the time Mia looked back down at where she had left Sara, she was gone. Before Mia could get up, there was a sound of metal being dragged against the wooden floor. That only meant few things. One of them being...  
  
"Daaa..." Sara whimpered as she pointed to a shield that she had pulled out from underneath the bed. It read on the inside: 'Mine'.  
  
Mia half smiled as the familiar writing jogged her memory.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"This is my shield!" Garet claimed.  
  
"But I thought I had the Dragon Scales..." Piers argued.  
  
Jenna shook her head. "Can't you guys be organized for once?"  
  
Felix interrupted the others who were arguing over who's shield was who's. "Alright, how about this, how about we do this in a civilized manner."  
  
"This attempt should be fun to watch..." Mia mused.  
  
Ignoring Sheba's remark, Felix continued. "Alright, now can any of you remember which shield you were using yesterday?"  
  
Garet, Piers and Isaac all shook their heads.  
  
"Ack." Jenna sighed in disgust. "How can you not remember yesterday?"  
  
"Hey! It's not our fault girls have better short-term memories!" Garet argued.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"...And Ivan..." Isaac added to cover for Garet."  
  
Felix broke up the arguing. "ANYWAY..." everyone fell silent. "Why don't we all just claim a shield and engrave our name in it? What'dya say?"  
  
Garet grinned. "I say...THIS ONES MINE!" Garet lunged for the Dragon Scales.  
  
After a couple minutes of fighting and the girls...and Ivan...being ashamed to say they even know those people, Felix, Garet, Piers and Isaac finally ended up satisfied with their shields. They each took out a pocket knife or found a really sharp stick and started to engrave.  
  
"Done!" Isaac said in satisfaction as he pocketed the knife.  
  
"All ready?" Felix astounded, who was only on the 'I' in his name.  
  
"Yup. Only did four letters." Isaac stated, admiring his work.  
  
Garet stopped writing. "Wait a minute...your name has five letters..."  
  
"Mm-Hmm..." Isaac agreed as he gathered all his other stuff.  
  
"Gimme that." Jenna snatched the shield from Isaac's hands. Mia, Ivan and Sheba peeked over her shoulders. "Isaac...you wrote 'Mine'."  
  
Isaac smiled proudly. "Good, you can read!"  
  
"Why would you write 'Mine' on it?" Piers laughed.  
  
"One, it's more creative than writing your name. Two, it's shorter, and Three, out of all of Weyeard, I don't think there is anyone out there named 'Mine' who could get this confused with." Isaac explained.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Mia picked Sara up, but when she said this, no sarcasm was to be detected in his voice. "What will I do with you...?" she tightly, but softly, hugged Sara.  
  
She thought her senses were deceiving her, as she felt an arm around her shoulders, and the words whispered in her ear, "Hey...don't worry!"  
  
She looked beside her, there he was. Smiling at her, giving her the confidence to go on.  
  
She smiled, but when she blinked, he had disappeared...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short, yes. The output makes me feel better though. Ya know, getting it out of your system and all. My letter was actually from a friend of my long passed father, who told me what he was like. I really had no idea, seeing as he died when I was five months. So there you go, life to text references as one might say... 


End file.
